


A Many Splendored Thing

by TrinityVixen



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Bottom!Mafuyu, First Time, M/M, virgin Ritsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityVixen/pseuds/TrinityVixen
Summary: Mafuyu has had two lovers and he does not compare them. Except when he does.





	A Many Splendored Thing

Mafuyu promises himself not to think of Yuuki before, during, or after having sex with Ritsuka, and he fails on all three counts. Intimacy with Yuuki had existed long before sex, so the latter flowed from the former without unease or uncertainty. As such, there had been no ceremony nor angst on the day they lost their virginity to one another. One moment they had been kissing, teasing, touching, and the next Mafuyu was on the other side of orgasm despite being not quite out of his clothes.

The first time with Ritsuka is different, and the nerves are part of the thrill--as is the anticipation. They kiss, they hold hands, and they flirt. Or try to. Every interaction has the sweet bite of wonder--will this be the time? This touch? Each time they find a way to get off without completely stripping down defuses the tension but leaves them both questioning: are they ready for more than handsy fumbling and breathless make out sessions?

Then, all of a sudden, they are. 

They play another show, celebrate the post-performance high with salty barbecue and multiple toasts. Despite those toasts being alcohol-free, they fall together as they head home like experienced drunks in a three-legged race. They shed clothes in Mafuyu's room and whip them at each other, laughing, daring one another to go further. It still feels like something will derail the inevitable right up until the point Mafuyu sits in Ritsuka's lap and takes his entire length deep inside of him. It's far from perfect. Knees go akimbo, their teeth clack together when they kiss, Ritsuka yelps when Mafuyu contracts around him, and both of them have to separate because of leg cramps. Even with all that, the whole thing doesn't even last five minutes. 

Unlike his first time with Yuuki, Mafuyu remembers each embarrassing moment. Unlike Yuuki, Ritsuka is underneath him, a moving pillow instead of a comforting weight. After, Ritsuka clings where Yuki petted. 

"I love you," Ritsuka has to inform him because it was a foregone conclusion when the boy in his arms and inside his body was Yuuki. Promises aren't unspoken between them yet. 

"I love you," Mafuyu tells him back because Ritsuka has this adorable habit of being completely unaware of how lovable he is. Another difference between his lovers.

"I want to marry you," Ritsuka says, which is wildly premature and wonderful.

  
"It's too soon," Mafuyu lies. 

"Marry me anyway," Ritsuka insists. "It doesn't have to be tomorrow."

Mafuyu blinks at his grumpy frown, his pinched eyebrows, unsure of why this upsets him so. He, not Yuuki, is the one to force eye contact while the other heaves, breathless and heady with sated lust. He smiles.

"It can be tomorrow. Tomorrow is not too soon."

*****

Akihiko, Haruki, their parents, and Yayoi meet them at the courthouse. As requested, they're in the best attire they own, which in Akihiko's case is a mostly unscuffed leather jacket. Haruki has his hair pinned up--it's gotten long again--and he pretends to faint when he learns why they're headed to the fourth floor.

"No way," Haruki and Yayoi say at once.

That's allowed, their surprise. None of them object at the relevant point in the simple civil ceremony, which is all that matters. They get another lecture about keeping their private lives private for the sake of the band. They live on the thrill of discovery for the first ten years they are married and one in eight of their disagreements is because one or another of them is sick of living the lie. But that's all right, too. They are living. That's what matters.


End file.
